A PRETTY LONG FALL
by Nicole732
Summary: This mini story takes place after Annabeth Chase's last POV in the Mark of Athena. Image is found on deviantART and created by pebbled, I do not own this picture, nor did I create it.


****First story, no judgement****

****All characters belong to Rick Riordan****

****From the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and Heroes of Olympus series****

****Percabeth fan-fiction****

****Caution, spoilers if you have not read The Mark of Athena****

**This takes place directly after Annabeth Chase's final POV in The Mark of Athena.**

**A PRETTY LONG FALL..**

POV: Percy Jackson

He gave one last meaningful look to Nico, he felt kind of bad passing the weight of the world onto his shoulders, but what choice did he have? If he and Annabeth could take the other side of the Doors of Death, then they just might have a chance at saving the world.

Then Percy just let go, he pulled Annabeth against his chest and hugged her tightly. He had a feeling she would be his only rock to know the normal world was still real.

After a few minutes of falling, Annabeth lifted her head, she almost smiled at Percy, but then seemed to remember what they were falling to. His heart did a little gymnastic routine at the thought that in this situation, he could still draw a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked. She looked at him with her intense grey eyes for a moment.

"Well, I was just thinking, you kept your promise..." her voice trailed away at this, "I love you."

Percy tilted down a bit to kiss her, when he moved back they both seemed to realize what they were about to endure. His mind filled with the images of his first trip to the Underworld, seeing Grover almost being dragged into Tartarus. The pit looked endless, he wasn't even sure that they would ever land, he hadn't really gone into detail with Nico about his time down there.

Percy suddenly thought of a series of terrible things, when they got down there, if they survived the impact of the fall they would most likely be bombarded with monsters. How would they be able to fight off all of those monsters, as far as he knew, Annabeth didn't even have her dagger.

"Okay wise girl, have a plan?" he asked, trying to make her smile again.

"Well, I think we need to look around first... If there is anything to look at, and with only two of us," her voice started to sound less and less hopeful.

"It'll be difficult, but if anyone can do this, we can," Percy said adding as much reassurance in his voice as he could muster. Annabeth turned on her side, looking to see how far they had, it was completely black.

"So, since we have so much time on our hands..." Percy began to say, but then he could see the faintest glow, they were getting closer.

"Okay, Percy. I don't know how we're going to survive this fall, but lets start with getting Riptide out," she said this, her eyes filled with thought.

Percy pulled his ballpoint pen from his pocket and uncapped it, the glow was enough to see eachothers faces. From below, they heard a growl, apparently these monsters sensed the celestial bronze.

"New plan, when I say so, roll. It may be just enough, if done at the right altitude, to not kill us on impact," she continued "Then the monsters."

"Then the monsters," Percy agreed.

POV: Annabeth Chase

Well, you might be wondering how Annabeth seemed so calm even though her and Percy were falling towards what might be there doom. It was a simple answer, the same reason she'd almost smiled in this situation. Percy had come with her, they weren't going to lose each other ever again. There was the fact that they both might die as soon as the hit the ground, but it didn't matter, she was with Percy.

Annabeth was sort of curious as to why the heat was not unbearable, they were falling quickly. She was sure they were falling fast enough to at least be generating heat, if not sparks. She took a deep breath, and then could smell the salty air of the ocean.

"Oh," she realized aloud.

"What is it?" Percy asked, his breath whistling in her ear.

"Its just, I was wondering why we weren't burning from the heat, then I realized it was you. The same way your breath smells like the sea, the water within you is keeping us cool," she explained.

"We're getting closer, I can see something. Well not see, sense it, can't you?" Percy said this as if he wasn't falling to Tartarus, land of the damned souls and prison of Kronos.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Annabeth agreed, she could feel a tingle on the back of her neck that chilled her to the bone. She couldn't imagine being here without Percy. Then she could see the ground, it was far away, but they were moving fast. The sound of damned souls, blood thirsty monsters, and who knows what else was curling in her ears like white hot whips.

"On my word, we roll," she said with as much confidence as she could, "and seaweed brain, try not to die on me."

"Okay, wise girl," he answered back, "but I don't think i'm the one we need to worry about."

Just like at camp, she thought to herself. The ground was rapidly approaching, and this had to be done perfectly. Otherwise someone might break their neck. She let that sink in for a moment.

"NOW!" Annabeth yelled. She let go of Percy and went spread eagle, just before she hit the ground she rolled. She landed, a little dazed, but on her feet.

Percy wasn't as lucky, he seemed to be fine, but he lay on his back and he was winded. Annabeth looked down at him, suppressing a smile. She held out her hand, which he took gratefully.

"Well, we're here now," Percy said without as much gusto as before. He looked around, analyzing their settings. They seemed to be surrounded by cars that must of been the ones that had fallen down here when everything near them was sucked into Tartarus.

"How're we supposed to kill monsters and send them to Tartarus if we're already in Tartarus?" Annabeth asked, a lot of defeat in her voice.

"I think the first way is to not attract them to us.. So we should whisper," Percy's voice got quieter as he spoke, "From what I can tell, we're probably surrounded."

Annabeth's mind was fulled to the brim, what were they going to do? It was more then likely that some of these monsters knew about her or Percy. And then there was Kronos, who a few years ago Percy had single-handedly destroyed. This would probably not be the best part of there time together, but at least they were together.

With a new found confidence Annabeth gripped Percy's hand, "C'mon seaweed brain, lets see just how terrible Tartarus is."

"I'll follow you anywhere, wise girl," he said back. This filled Annabeth with sweetness, this may be Tartarus, but it may not be so bad..

**I hope you enjoyed my first fan-fiction, I decided to just start with this opposed to a whole story, but I might add more.**

**~Nicole**


End file.
